Il était une fois, des tarés
by Bleach044
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un lycée, des élèves et des profs tout à fait normaux qui vivaient un parfait conte de fée...enfin, pas vraiment, car en faite le lycée est un ancien asile psychiatrique, les profs sont des psychopathes et les les élèves sont comme les profs mais en pire. Et c'est ce parfait conte de fée que va vivre Ichigo.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Bleach044

Titre : Il était une fois, des tarés.

Disclaimer : le monde merveilleux de Bleach ne vient pas de moi mais de Tite Kubo.

Genre : Humour, Parody (pas tellement) et il y aura un peu de Romance par ci par la.

Note : dans la fic, il y aura des couple gay, donc homophobe : dehors !

Il était une fois, un lycée où il y avait des profs… comment dire…complètement tarés qui pensent soit à faire la fête ou soit à draguer ou encore à dormir ou encore à lire des livres cochons et à le dire au monde entier, il y a aussi des élèves qui étaient encore plus tarés que les profs, et oui sa existe, les élèves, eux, ne pensent qu'à…bah en faite c'est exactement pareille que les profs mais en 10 fois pire ! Et enfin, il y a l'école, car oui l'école est aussi particulière car avant c'était…un hôpital psychiatrique et en plus, l'ancien directeur de l'hôpital est le directeur de l'école ! Enfin bref, dans cette belle histoire de comte de fée, vous allez découvrir de l'horreur, du bonheur, des conneries, des trucs loufoques et pleins d'autres bonnes choses ! J'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bienvenue au Lycée Jack l'Eventreur !


	2. Chapitre 1: Une lettre de taré

Auteur : Bleach044

Titre : Il était une fois, des tarés

Disclaimer : le monde merveilleux de Bleach ne vient pas de moi mais de Tite Kubo

Genre : Humour, Parody (pas tellement) et il y aura un peu de Romance par ci par la

Raiting : T

Note : quand vous aller lire cette lettre, ne partais pas en courant, je ne suis pas une psychopathe et aussi : bonne lecture !

Le 1 septembre 2013

Lycée JACK L'EVENTREUR

7, rue du Cannibalisme

Karakura

Tél : 02 41 XX XX XX

Pour Monsieur et Madame KUROSAKI

**Objet : Rentrée scolaire 2013-2014**

Madame, Monsieur,

Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous allez étudier dans notre très studieux et très normal Lycée JACK L'EVENTREUR ! Votre rentrée ce fera le 4 septembre à 8H00 du matin.

Dans votre programme scolaire vous aller faire :

-En Français : apprendre toute les pièces de théâtre des plus grands psychopathes de l'histoire.

-En Histoire-Géographie : apprendre les biographies des plus grands psychopathes de l'histoire et savoir où ils habitaient (d'ailleurs vous allez faire un voyage à Londres pour revivre la fabuleuse histoire de Jack l'Eventreur (1)).

-En Mathématiques : apprendre tout ce qu'il faut pour bien comprendre avec des problèmes sur les plus grands psychopathes. (NDA : moi non plus je n'ai pas compris la phrase)

-En Anglais : apprendre la plus belle langue qui existe dans ce monde (d'ailleurs cela va vous servir pour votre voyage à Londres).

-En S.V.T : apprendre à disséquer comme les plus grands Cannibales (comme Issei Sagawa (2) dont on ira au Japon pour le rencontrer en personne et il nous racontera sa méthode pour disséquer ses victimes).

-En Musique : apprendre toutes les musiques de films des plus grands psychopathes de l'histoire.

-En Physique-Chimie : apprendre tout les circuits électriques des plus grands pyromanes de l'histoire.

Et enfin le Sport : pour avoir une allure et une hygiène impeccable.

Par ailleurs, en ce qui concerne le self, vous allez manger normalement mais vous allez avoir droit à des médicaments pour ne pas que vous vous endormiez en cour, évidemment.

Pour les récréations, vous avez droit à 15 minutes de pause, pas plus.

Bien sûr, je reste à votre disposition pout toutes informations complémentaires et vous prie de croire, Madame, Monsieur, à l'assurance de mes salutations distinguées.

Le principal,

Genryûsai Shigekuni YAMAMOTO

POV Ichigo

J'ai juste UNE chose à dire : WTF ! C'est quoi ce put*** de lycée de taré ! Ichigo, respire, reste calme, c'est surement une blague, oui c'est ça une petite blague de mon père, d'ailleurs je vais lui demander :

-Papa, c'est toi qui a fait cette lettre pas vrai ?

-Quelle lettre mon fils ?

-La lettre que tu as écrite pour me faire chier !

-Mais quelle lettre parles-tu voyions ?

Oh put*** de sa grand-mère ! Il commence à me faire royalement chier ! Mais, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne, on dirait qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais, un psychopathe, il dit peut-être la vérité, enfin pour une fois. Je vais demander quand même à maman si ce n'est pas elle, même si j'en doute :

-Maman, t'es où ?

-Je suis dans la cuisine mon chéri !

-Ah oui, tu es là.

-Tu voulais me demander quoi mon petit Ichi ?

-Je voulais te demander je lui tends la lettre c'est toi qui à écrit ça ?

Elle lit la lettre et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son expression ne me dit rien de bon :

-Euh, et bien, cette lettre est…comment dire…surprenante !

-Taré tu veux dire ! Quand je l'ai lus, j'ai faillit me pisser dessus ! Et celui qui a écrit sa na pas vrai…maman ? Maman ? Tu m'entends ?

-Ichigo, appelle ton père et vite

Oulala ! Ce n'est pas souvent quelle m'appelle par mon prénom entier ! Sa sent les problèmes ça !

-Grand-frère, il se passe quoi là-dedans ?

-Rien Karin, rien dit-ma mère.

-Très bien, je vais aider Yuzu à ranger sa chambre…

-Vas-y et bon rangement : dit ma mère, les yeux dans le vague.

O.K, là je comme à flipper mais grave, j'appelle mon père et quand il voit l'état de ma mère, il se précipite comme bip-bip vers maman. Mon père me dit de quitter la cuisine et ferme la porte. Bon, super, je fais quoi moi en attendant ? Regarder la télé ? Ouais, on va faire ça, alors TF1 : Julie Lescault, de la merde, France 2, le jour ou tout a basculé, de la merde, France 3, Louis la Brocante, de la merde, Canal +, on ne capte pas, France 5, de la merde, M6, c'est bien mais c'est de la merde, Arte, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est de la merde, D8, sa va, sa passe, W9, S.O.D.A, sa c'est bien même si je regarde jamais, TMC, de la merde, NT1, de la merde, NRJ 12, L'île des vérité, je sais même pas quoi dire tellement ils savent même pas parler et sa gueule a tout bout de champ, D17 ,de la musique, j'ai envie de danser…non pas avec toi le chat, Gulli,…no comment. Bref, il y a que dalle, je me fais ch*er mais grave. Ah, ils ont fini de discuter, oulala, ils ont un truc à m'annoncer :

-Ichigo, se qu'on va te dire, est plutôt difficile à dire, la lettre que tu as reçus n'est pas une blague pour te faire chier, ce lycée existe, le directeur était l'ancien directeur de l'asile psychiatrique, qui est maintenant le lycée, les professeurs sont, comment dire, des psychopathes mais ils sont très gentil, tu vas voir, je les connais bien…Ichigo dit quelque chose !

Oulala…je me sens pas très… pouf (NDA : je fais trop bien les bruitages -_-)

-Il c'est évanoui.

-Oh mon petit poussin, réveille toi mon sucre d'orge !

- Masaki, calme-toi, j'ai la solution ! Karin, tu as toujours le CD de Bob l'éponge ?


	3. Chapter 2: Une famille de taré

Auteur : Bleach044

Titre : Il était une fois, des tarés.

Genre : Humour, Parody (parfois) et de la Romance par ci par là.

Raiting : T

Note : Je remercie P'tit laiko pour mon tout premier review, si tu lis ce chapitre, je te remercie encore pour ton review !

Note 2 : Je posterais un chapitre tout les Mercredi, enfin normalement.

Note 3 : dans le chapitre précédant, il y avait un 1 à Jack l'Eventreur et un 2 à Issei Sagawa, donc pour faire court, Jack l'Eventreur, a tués des prostituées et il a enlevées de leurs corps des organes en je ne sais plus quelle siècle et Issei Sagawa lui, c'est un cannibale japonais qui un tués et mangé une femme française, la France lui a dit de ne plus jamais revenir en France mais quand il est revenu au Japon, c'est devenu une star, il a fait de la télé, il a sortie un livre je crois et plein d'autre chose…enfin je crois !

Note 4 : dans cette fic, il aura des du yaoi, donc les homophobes vous voyez la petite croix rouge en haut à droite ?

Note 5 : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prêts les enfants ?

Oui, Capitaine !

J'ai pas entendu !

OUI, CAPITAINE !

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh…

Qui vit dans un ananas de mer ?

BON L'EPONGE CARRE !

Qui compte bien y faire carrière ?

BOB L'EPONGE CARRE !

Si vous avez un souhait qui faut-il appeler ?

BOB L'EPONGE CARRE !

Qui n'a pas peur des gros méchants poissons ?

BOB L'EPONGE CARRE !

BOB L'EPONGE CARRE !

BOB L'EPONGE CARRE !

Bob l'éponge Caaaaaaaarrééééééééééééééé

Wooohohoho oh oh…

(C'était le moment WTF du chapitre.)

POV Ichigo

-ETEIGNEZ CETTE PUT*** DE MUSIQUE DE MERDE DE SA…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens con maintenant, tout le monde me regarde, même le chat, sa en devient flippant :

-Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, tu as juste un peu gueulé quoi!, dit Karin.

-Alors sa te dé…

- MON PETIT POUSSIN ! J'AI CRU QUE TU ALLAIS ME QUITTER A TOUT JAMAIS MON PETIT CANARD !

Au secours, j'ai une baleine sur moi…ah bah non, c'est juste ma mère qui m'écrase et en plus il y a personne pour m'aider, vive la solidarité entre personne en détresse ! Il y a au moins une chose qui est bien, c'est que l'histoire du lycée de taré était un rêve…

-Maman…tu…m'écrases…

-Au pardon poussin, mais j'étais tellement inquiète quand tu étais tombé dans les pommes, je comprends que ça peut-être un choque d'apprendre qu'on est pris dans un lycée où il y a beaucoup de personnes assez, comment dire…spéciales, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas très bien t'intégrer…

-Parce que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

-Quelle rêve mon chéri ?

…Une corde, il me faut une corde, je veux me pendre, tout de suite ! J'ai juste une seule petite chose à dire sur ma situation et qui est aussi le mot fétiche de Cyprien: pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ça tombe toujours sur moi tout les trucs merdiques comme ma couleur de cheveux par exemple. Vous savez comme elle est ma couleur de cheveux au moins, non ? Je me suis présenté ? Ah, bon, je vais me présenter alors : je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai 17 ans, je suis né le 15 juillet, j'ai les yeux marron et j'ai les cheveux orange, vie merdique. Il y aussi mes parents : Ishin et Masaki Kurosaki, comment les décrire, mon père c'est un casse-couille depuis que je suis né et tous les matins, il me réveil en criant : ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO ! Sa peut-être un peu soulant. Quand à ma mère c'est une mère poule depuis que je suis né, des qu'on a quelque chose, elle appelle l'hôpital, je me rappelle d'une fois ou j'étais tombé de vélo, elle avait appelé les urgences juste parce que je saignais un peu, ah oui, j'habite dans un hôpital, donc ma mère a appelé les urgences de notre hôpital alors quelle était dans la cour, voyez la logique des choses. Appart ça, ils sont tout à fait normale. Il y a aussi mes sœurs : Karin et Yuzu, qui sont jumelle. Karin elle, elle adore, non, elle est fan de foot, quand il y a un match de foot à la télé, pour nous faire chier, on est obligés de regarder avec elle et son copain de foot, Toshiro, attention, ce n'est pas son petit copain , c'est juste un copain, est heureusement d'ailleurs. Quand à Yuzu, elle c'est une vraie fée du logie, tout doit être propre, sinon, elle nous crie dessus sauf ma mère et tu n'a plus d'oreille pendant une semaine, à table quand tu n'a pas fini ton assiette, elle nous tape dessus sauf ma mère et tu ne sens plus l'endroit où elle a frappée pendant une semaine et si on fait pas les deux, elle nous castre, est ça m'était déjà arrivé, et je veux plus jamais, oh grand jamais, refaire l'expérience, c'est juste horrible pour mes cou…hum hum, je m'égard un petit peu là, je revient à mes canard albinos, donc voilà les gens, voici ma famille et comme dirait encore Cyprien : narmol. Tiens, il y a quelque chose de familier qui se passe en ce moment. (Vous inquiétez pas, moi non plus je n'est pas comprit ma phrase.)

-Ichigo tu m'entends oui ou merde ?

-Je t'entends très bien Karin et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, arrêter de me regarder, c'est flippant à la fin, et maman, par pitié, tu peux me lâcher, je ne partirai pas ! !

-Non mon fils, je ne te lâcherai plus jamais, tu m'entends : JAMAIS !

-Masaki, lâche-le, s'il-te-plaît.

-JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

-Bon, il y a plus qu'une chose à faire, Karin, tu l'a toujours le cosplay de Pikachu ?

Chapitre 2 bouclé ! Alors, comment vous le trouvé ? Un petit review pour me faire plaisir, hein ?

(1 ):le surnom d'un gars de ma classe, petit clin d'œil à toi Fabian !

A Mercredi prochain pour le Chapitre toi, et n'oubliés pas, on vit dans un monde de taré, salut ! Bleach044


End file.
